


It’s a lovely night (to act like I don’t care for you)

by LiptonTea



Category: My Ex Is So Into Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: (That’s honestly canon Theo tho-), Chris wakes up everyday and chooses chaos, F/F, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Open Relationships, Serena doesn’t care for anything besides drama and Hanna, Tsundere! Theo, as she should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiptonTea/pseuds/LiptonTea
Summary: Chris and Theo are helplessly looking for their cars when Chris gets the urge to tease Theo a little.
Relationships: Chris Sanders/Hanna Brown, Hanna Brown/Serena Chadwick, Theo Dahl/Chris Sanders, Theo Dahl/Hanna Brown
Kudos: 1





	It’s a lovely night (to act like I don’t care for you)

Theo and Chris are walking back from Serena’s party. For an entire hour, they’ve been trying each row of cars to find theirs in the massive park, clicking their keys while trying to listen for a beat, and yet they haven’t been successful. 

“So… are you gonna thank me for helping you out back there?” Chris asks. 

He scoffs, kicking a stone on the ground. “No, why should I?” 

“Well, if you weren’t for me, the guy would still be painfully flirting with you.”

“He wasn’t flirting.”

“Ah, so you have a big enough ego not to thank me but humble enough to deny Car Guy was courting you? Interesting. Is this your way of flirt-“

“He wasn’t flirting, and neither am I with you. He was just a typical guy you’d find at the gym. Obsessed with working out, cars, all that jazz. He’s probably the king of the straights, too.”

“Hmm…” Chris hums, sounding unconvinced. “If you say so.”

“Yeah, I say so.”

“Cool, awesome,” Chris agrees.

This would be when silence settles in. Or at least it should’ve been if Chris didn't get oddly impatient. 

Click. Click. Click. Clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick.

“Stop that, ” Theo hisses as he grabs Chris’s hands, effectively stopping him. “You clicking faster won’t help us find our cars, you know-“

Chris doesn’t verbally cut him off. Instead, he entwines his hand with Theo’s, ignoring the poking keys between them. 

**Ba-dump**

He relishes in Chris's warm hands. While not entirely soft, it gives him comfort. Comfort that shouldn't exist since he's Hanna's boyfriend. 

As he's mentally shaming himself for indulging in this behavior and fighting back a blush, Chris takes the opportunity to speak. “The stars are pretty, don’t you think?”

“... what?” 

It's random, incredibly random, and admittedly, he glances at Chris to see if he’s looking at the sky or him. You know, Disney movies stuff.

And he’s looking at the night sky. 

(No, he wasn't disappointed. Why would anyone be disappointed that someone as egotistical as Chris wasn't staring at them)?

“The stars are gorgeous, maybe more gorgeous than Hanna and…” Chris lets it drag out. He wasn’t debating if he should reveal their name, Theo realizes. He’s too confident, too self-assured in his posture. “No, I take that back. I won’t give him the satisfaction of having me admit it out loud.”

Theo frowns, and it spurs Chris to tug them to sit at a conveniently placed bench. 

“Dahl, _the sun is nearly gone. The lights are turning on. A silver shine that stretches to the sea._ ” he says as his voice lowers. 

No, what is this? He sounds like a character straight out of a Hollywood romance film. Like he’s the male love interest charming the main character, minutes before he makes his move and kisses them. If that’s the case, Chris should be telling this to Hanna, _not_ him. Oh god, he didn’t fall for, no not fall for, ~~befriend~~ get acquainted with a cheater, right?

This scene is starting to feel too intimate for Theo. Or maybe it would be if Chris didn’t shove him and run away from the bench.

“What the fuck, Sanders?!” Theo yells, pushing himself off the ground.

A couple of meters away, Chris continues. Despite seeing how Theo stomps towards him, Chris smiles. He bows and stretches out his hand, looking like a gentleman from the 1800's asking a lady for a dance. 

“ _We've stumbled on a view. That's tailor-made for two. What a shame those two are you and me. Some other guy and guy would love this swirling sky, but there's only you and I, and we've got no shot_.”

It's here when Theo reaches him. He debates what he should do. Hit him? Shove him back? All sound rewarding, but he has to admit, he does want to see where this goes.

He reluctantly grabs Chris’s, and he doesn't know what he expected, but it wasn't to be pulled flush against Chris. 

“ _This could never be. You're not the type for me_.” 

Theo forces a scowl on his blushing face. “You have a girlfriend. I never expected to be your type.”

“We’re in an open relationship, and she allowed me to chase after one guy,” Chris quickly informs When he sees Theo raise an eyebrow, he chuckles and whispers into his ear, "Maybe later you can guess who it is, **_Theo_**."

Now how does he react to that? Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. This isn't fair. Can he dare to hope the mystery guy is him? 

But it'd be weird to hope for that. It's not like Theo likes Chris in that way. He likes Hanna and only Hanna.

(He ignores the voice in his head that’s mocking him).

"I rather die than listen to you go on a tangent over your crush."

Chris's smile falters slightly, for a millisecond, but it quickly reappears as if nothing happened. “ _And there's not a spark in sight What a waste of a lovely night_.” 

He lets go and makes his way to the bench, which causes multiple emotions through Theo’s heart: embarrassment, sadness, relief, and most importantly, anger. 

Who was _he_ to do this? How could he tease him only to pretend nothing happened. 

“Oh, you can play it that way,” Theo mutters."

He speedwalks towards Chris, spinning him around by his shoulder once he reaches him. If Chris is surprised, he doesn’t show it. That stupid smile is on his face, maybe even slightly wider than before.

He has one goal in mind, and that’s to make Chris lose his composure.

“ _You say there's nothing here? Well, let's make something clear, I think I'll be the one to make that call_."

“Oh, do you think there’s possibly something here? I’m flattered, Dahl.”

He shoves him back, ranking his eyes over Chris’s body. He renotices the details he involuntarily became aware of earlier at the party. From his honey brown eyes that seem slightly dilated, to his minuscule twitching features as if he’s trying to control them, and to the almost faded scar on his arm.

“ _And though you look so cute in your polyester suit_.” 

“ _It's wool_ , but I’m shocked to be complimented more than once by you.”

I haven't complimented you before this, though, Theo thinks. 

“ _You're right, I'd never fall for you at all_.”

The words are tumbling out his mouth, and he can’t stop them. What he was aiming for was a red face on Chris, as red as his hair. None of what he says is flirty, and if anything, it feels like what he says is directed at himself than Chris.

“Hmm, who knows? Love is a tricky thing like that.”

Besides, Chris is taking advantage of the situation. He’s completely calm, enjoying it as if this was his plan from the get-go 

“ _And maybe this appeals to someone not in heels_."

"Oh, are you wearing heels?” Chris asks. He lets his eyes take a shameless once over of Theo in the similar manner he did to him before, raising an eyebrow once he once again confirms Theo is wearing heels. He's pretending Hanna didn’t give him a note from Chris that says an unappreciated comment on his heels. “Why are you wearing heels anyway?" 

He drops to the grass to touch them, looking up at him, blinking his eyes with feigned innocence. "Wow, I might order my own pair of heels similar to this. That way, we can be matching!" 

" _O-or to any dude who feels there's some chance for romance_ ," Theo stutters. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. " _But, I'm frankly feeling nothing_."

“ _Is that so_??” Chris leans back on his arms, softly smiling. 

“Or it could be less than nothing.” 

“ _Good to know, so you agree?_ ”

“ _That's right,_ " Theo murmurs, falling to the grass as well. He sits a foot away from him. 

“ _What a waste of a lovely night,_ ” they both sigh: one tired and another blatantly content. 

Theo doesn't know what to deal with first. The egotist next to him, Hanna's unintentionally guilt-inducing presence tomorrow, or his overly beating yet dissatisfied heart. 

**Bonus:**

When Chris gets home, he's unphased when the bright light suddenly flicks on without him moving a muscle. He smiles at the women on the living-room couch.

"We stayed out longer than expected. Did you guys wait for me to come back for all those hours?"

"Correction: Hanna waited for you. _I_ was waiting for the details."

"Oh, of course. No wonder there was that light trick. It was to build up the excitement in the event I scored a boyfriend." 

Serena excitedly nods, lightly shaking Chris once he sits next to her.

"Well, I have disappointing news for you because that didn't happen."

”What do you mean it didn't happen? Hanna and I gave you such a perfect opportunity!" Serena groans.

"You're too invested for someone who isn't involved in it," Hanna lightly scolds, stabilizing her drink that Serena almost knocked over.

"I followed the plan Hanna gave me, not yours, with minor changes here and there," Chris chirps as he leans across the couch to take a swig from the glass

"Wait, what changes?" Hanna worriedly asks. 

"Eh, I'm sure it's fine, Hanna. I mean, Chris surely knows Theo's boundaries, and it's apparent if he didn't go with my honestly amazing yet daring plan."

Hanna makes a small noise of protest, already fishing out her phone to check up on Theo.

"Yeah, Serena gets it! And if only I had recorded him. He was blushing so much. Hanna, you were right when you called him a puppy, you know."

"See, Hanna! It went fine. You need to stop worrying about Theo like that. He isn't a baby," Serena reassures, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"If you say so…" Hanna trails off. "But you can't keep teasing him forever, you know. You have to attempt to develop an emotional connection eventually."

"Hmm," Chris hums, taking a sip from the glass again. "I guess you're right, but that can always wait. I like seeing him so flustered."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A little scene to plant inside your mind cause I couldn’t fit it in the story:
> 
> Yes, Chris was never lost. He knew exactly where their cars were, but he didn’t want Theo knowing that. No, he led Theo to the side of the park with a bench to rile him up a little.
> 
> Theo was hesitant to follow, but once told “c’mon, do you think I can be top of the class and can’t remember where I parked?” he followed him like a sheep with their Shepard. 
> 
> When struck with the devastating “I’m lost” from Chris, he ignore Chris for thirty minutes. Even when Chris (pretended to) sprain his ankle and asked for help to walk.


End file.
